


High Midnight

by LeucoSpecter



Category: McCree/Reader - Fandom, gender neutral reader - Fandom, jesse mccree - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Choking, Choking Kink, F/M, Gen, Hair Pulling, M/M, aggressive sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeucoSpecter/pseuds/LeucoSpecter
Summary: You were stressed out. Your missions were getting rough lately and no amount of sleep or exercise was soothing your aching itch for peace of mind.  But one night, at the Headquarter's bar, you met a fellow fighter of the cause. You heard of Jesse McCree and decided to follow an impulse. A loose-canon like that will likely agree to a spontanious amount of fun right?  A couple of beers later, you confess your kinks to each other very casually. And then... he offers to walk you back to your quarters.  Following another impulse, you invite him in. The party only got started, after all.





	High Midnight

It was accelerating...

The pressure on your throat, dizziness that came with it, how your head swam in the high was absolutely intoxicating. That muscular arm so snug against your neck, you could feel his arm hair against your upper lip. He squeezed tighter, a mere flex of muscles left you breathless; which left you all the more aroused. Your tongue lulled forward past your lips like a bitch in heat and you were not mentally present enough to even care.

You didn’t know why it had such an effect on you. Perhaps it was the thrill of a taboo, who could really say. The pounding you received from behind, his thrusts pinning you more and more into the mattress as he continued. You were in prone position, face down and seemingly helpless. After such a hard mission, being tense and calculating for so long, this was the perfect escape.

Your cowboy rode you hard and fast. All you could do was translate your appreciation through mindless gasps and rough groans while you hosted him inside of you. Then, you felt teeth against your shoulder. It was enough for you to sober up just a bit, but not too much where the pain and pleasure were still perfectly mixed like a lust cocktail. He started talking dirty to you in that deep husky voice of his; thoroughly enjoying the domination of you no doubt. You did your best not to mumble or slur your words, despite being drunk on the feeling of blood coming back to your headspace once he let you go.

Your lower back started to ache from posing her hips to be against his for so long, but yet again, you did not care one bit. You hear the cowboy chuckle again before a sharp smack befell one of your buttock cheeks. It stung, but it quickly melted away, there were endorphins pumping through you after all. Naturally you jumped and gave a cute whimper as you attempted composure. His hot shaft eased its way out as you felt the weight on the bed shift. It was fair to say you were stunned at the moment, your body was trembling and it felt so numb and good all over. You managed to summon the strength to look back at him, witnessing his cocky smile on that scruffy face of his. What a handsome stallion you found that night. Of all the times to follow the impulse, this seemed to be... so right.

“Don’t’chu fret non,” said the rugged man behind you, he reached forward to stroke your back ever so lightly up and down the spine. “This ain’t over yet,” he smiled.

You couldn’t help but smile back, “I hoped, you’d say that,” you managed to reply.

He helped you roll over again. This had to be the third round? How could this guy be so incredibly motivated? Such stamina! He pulled you closer by your legs, his prosthetic hand was still cool to the touch, which both startled and soothed you at the same time. The cowboy suggested for you to lift your hips up, and so you did to the best of your ability. Swiftly, he slid a fluffy pillow under you, to keep your hips propped up. You blushed, perhaps at first it felt a little silly until the cowboy took hold of your legs again, only to push them back toward you. A brief flash of a dirty yoga class came to mind, but you brushed it away once your felt his member rub up against you again. 

“Hm, might need a touch more lube,” muttered the cowboy.

A little clumsily, but obediently, you reached for the small bottle you two managed to pick up from the store on your way to the hotel.You managed to grab hold of the bottle solidly and offered it to your bed partner with a grin. 

“Much obliged,” he smirked as he retrieved the bottle from your trembling hand. 

Through a daze, you watched him apply a quick fingers full of the lubrication and slathered it quickly all over that magnificent specimen of his. You bit your lip as you watched, then leaned back in anticipation. Soon, he was on you again, pressing deep inside, nice and smooth. You felt your muscles flex as they enveloped his cock greedily and your lungs fluttered like a passing breeze. Those endorphins came swimming back like a clique of dolphins charging through the ocean. 

“Yer beautiful, y’know,” said Jesse, “Such a cute face on ya right now,” he groaned gently as he easily picked up a rhythm.

Mild embarrassment came over you and you glanced to the side, “I am?” you breathed.

“Oh yeah,” he answered without hesitation, “I love your voice too,” he started to thrust stronger now. “I could listen all night.”

You smiled up at him, perhaps dopely but your aim was for saultry, “You’re doing fine,” you had to gasp a moment, “fine so far,” it was becoming harder to form sentences again. Part of you wondered if that heated look you admitted to the pillows earlier would reach his sight, what would Jesse McCree think? Would you be sexy then? With that hot rod pumping in and out of you, who really cared?

His smile faded once he made himself concentrate on his task. He was going to fuck your brains out until you screamed his name at least once that night. Jesse reached around you in an embrace, his hips still going like mad into your own. His hand went into your hair, gripping it firmly, you arched your head backward in response; that drunk feeling came over you again once Jesse planted his mouth against your exposed throat. His tongue, teeth and lips worshiped you, 

Your eyes fluttered, rolling upward blankly toward the wall behind the bed. This was absolutely amazing. You needed this so fucking much, to let loose, let someone else back the reins, have your mind just stop for a while and submit to the desires of need. If you weren’t careful, you might fall for this guy.

You decide, while you were aware of your muscle control at least, to thank your cowboy with some squeezing of your own. Internal muscles once against contracted around McCree’s dick and he openly quivered at the sensation. He let out a very solid moan of approval, rough enough to almost be a growl, then he panted a little as he pushed onward in praising your body whilst thrusting away. You had him now, and it made you the happiest person on the planet to feel that certain twitch as McCree attempted very hard to keep his composure. Looking back, it was out of stretching the night out if he kept himself pent up until the last moment, but your efforts were peeling his layers of restraint away. 

As you attempted to keep the pride away from your face, Jesse McCree took a deep breath to steady himself. After that, all you felt was a barrage of his movements slap against you. Your body made such sloppy sounds which each impacted thrust he provided to you. The thrusts were so great, you could feel his sack smack into you, which oddly stimulated you all the more.

You felt your climax climb again, to its highest peak. In previous moments, you lost count at three when it came to your orgasms. But this one, this climax was a big one, you could feel it in your chest. Gasping, you throw your arms around his torso, under his shoulders, your nails scraped against his ruddy skin. That inner bitch in you panted and whimpered against her sire, offering sensual licks to the center of Jesse’s throat. He moaned all the deeper, his breathing became more excited as his thrusts slowed by a fraction, his member pulsing wildly. You tighten your muscles again, encouraging his orgasm to come forward. You were so close to your own. Just a moment more. His thrusts became longer, hard, savoring your snug embrace and groaned openly and arched his back. Yes! That's what you were waiting for! That final push, pressing so deep and firmly against you as the rim of your entry point detected the pulsing member within. He was emptying himself into you, finally. 

You lingered for a moment, still embracing one another as he slowly loosened his grip on your hair. His arms seemed to wobble a little as he straightened up slightly once the both of you caught your breath. He shivered, you could hear it in his voice as he sighed appreciatively while he pulled out and away from you, only to flop on his side on the other side of the bed next to you. Jesse panted a moment more, laying on his back and looked up at the ceiling, a few beads of sweat had formed on his face. 

“Whew,” McCree admitted with a dumbed smirk on his face, “That was great!”

You felt a warm smile spread across your face. Slowly you rolled onto your side, your hips were a little cranky at you for the moment but they settled in their new possition easy enough. You felt absolutely at ease, your mind was at a preferred slow pace now. Jesse looked back at you, then lazily lifted his arm to readjust.

“C’mere,” he offered gently, you had to drag yourself to him but you managed. That strong arm of his wrapped around you while your head settled against the area between the peck of his chest and the curve of his shoulder.  
...This was nice...


End file.
